Grand Theft Auto: Wingly City
by Super-uber Duo AerII
Summary: This isn't a parody...:O Winlgies playing GTA: VC? O.O;; are we insane? Yes...We are. Chapter One: Lloyd decides to try II and Aerena for evil deeds.


Disclaimer: When I do this—*bobs head back and forth*—people stare.  
  
Grand Theft Auto: Wingly City  
Prisoners Choose the Punishment  
  
Aerena: We're back!  
Readers: *cringe in fear*  
II: *points* LOOOOOOK! We made them cringe!  
Aerena: ¬_¬;; yeah. Well, anywho, this isn't a parody!  
Readers: *GASP*  
II: *points* :D;; we made them gasp!   
Aerena: Anyway…You'll find out what this is when you read…Onward, into the foliage!  
  
~*~  
  
II: What are we doin' again?  
Aerena: .;; PS2…NOW!  
II: *trots off, humming joyously*  
~In the deepest, darkest corners Aerena's basement, where odd things lurk.~  
?: *squelching noise*  
II: *cocks head* Ka? *spots PS2 from where the noise came from* AHA! *skips over to PS2* *tugs at it, dragging it* This is heavier than I remember…HOY—*tugs hard*—HA!  
~PS2 flies out of the darkness, a wingly attached to it, flying through the air, sucking on the machine.~  
II: o_O; Meru? :D WTF? :::pries Meru off::: X3; PS2 time. WHAHEY!  
Meru: *kicks II in the shin* *giggles, and runs up the stairs*  
II: O.o;; Now why does this seem so very familiar?  
~Upstairs.~  
Aerena: *adjusts glasses* *picks up briefcase* II, my psychiatrist is taking off for the day, so I'm filling in!  
~No answer.~  
Aerena: Ok…GAH! *Meru jumps on head*  
II: :::runs upstairs::: IT WASN'T ME, I SWEAR! MY GOD, AND THINGS LIKE THAT—  
Meru: :::kicks II again::: :D Shut up. You're funny.  
Aerena: …Right. Well, I'm off. Have fun with Meru.  
Meru: D Gish gish :::makes her hand all claw-like:::  
II: *stare* Holy hell…NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO—!  
Aerena: *snicker* :D :::opens door:::  
II: She tried to ear the PS2, Aer!  
Aerena: *cackles* Yuppers, that would be Meru. *shuts door after departure*  
Meru: *eyes light up* I know!  
II: O.O;; I do NOT like that look.  
Meru: II stew!  
II: How 'bout NOT. O_O! :::runs!:::  
Meru: :D! :::gives chase::: *stops* Heeeeeey, wait, can't make stew without a cookbook! *hops off to the bookshelf* Now…Let's see what Aerena has under cannibalism…  
  
~At Aerena's psychiatrist's office.~  
Psychiatrist: *bound and gagged in the corner*  
Aerena: That's what you get for trying to diagnose us with schizophrenia (I talk like that to mess with my psychiatrist's mind…XD;; it's quite fun.). NYAHAHAHA!  
Psychiatrist: O.O;;  
~Knock on door.~  
Aerena: Enter.  
~Door opens to reveal…Lloyd!~  
Aerena/Lloyd: YOU!  
Aerena: So, you have the same psychiatrist as me. _That_ explains a few things.  
Lloyd: So…Where is she?  
Aerena: O.o;; who?  
Lloyd: .;; you know.  
Aerena: O.o;;  
Lloyd: The _real_ psychiatrist.  
Aerena: Oh, her. *points* temporarily indisposed. I'm filling in.  
Lloyd: *hops over to the corner* *begins kicking the bound-and-gagged psychiatrist* Paranoid, delusional, you say? Poor judgement, too? Why, I oughta'—*begins kicking maniacally*  
Aerena: *pulls Lloyd back* STOPPIT^(#($%*$(#*!  
Lloyd: *kickkick*  
Aerena: You're sad, and my life has no meaning. ^O^;; let's go home. Meru and II are there. We can torture them.  
Lloyd: Meru AND II?! They're both hyper enough by themselves. THEY'RE LIKE BUNNIES ON SPEED.  
Aerena: ..Bunnies on speed? o_O  
Lloyd: ^__^  
Aerena: -_- C'mon.   
Lloyd: WHAHEY! What about my session?  
Aerena: We'll finish it at home! ^-^;; then you can do my session.  
Lloyd: You wouldn't be the crazy girl on Tuesdays that she's always talking about, by any chance?  
Aerena: O.-;; depends…The one with the drastic mood swings, or the one that threatens her before the—*she uses her fingers to quote as she says this*—"session reflection"?  
Lloyd: O.O;; either one.  
Aerena: ^-^;; Yup, that's me.  
Lloyd: O.O;; which one?  
Aerena: ^O^;; both.  
Lloyd: Oh, the horror.  
Aerena: *drags Lloyd home*  
  
~At Aerena's house…XD;; bunnies on speed.~  
II: Eeeee.  
Meru: :D! :::hops on II's back::: ^_^ II~muffin, II~muffin!  
II: :o Get OFF. :::falls over on all fours, and some how flips Meru onto the ground::: *glare*  
Meru: :::on back::: ..:o Are you a ninja?  
II: o_O Yes, yes, I am a ninja. :D  
Meru: :D COOL.  
II: I KNOW. :D Let's go toilet-paper the house!  
Meru: YEAH! :::runs off:::  
II: *follows*  
  
~*~  
  
Meru/II: *have now thoroughly toilet-papered Aerena's house, and begin to toilet-paper each other*  
Meru: *has a new dancer's outfit made from toilet-paper* *twirls about*  
II: ^-^;; I have mad toilet-papering skills.  
Meru: Heeey…I was gonna' eat you, wasn't I? :::ties II up and hangs her over a pot of stew::: :|  
II: ;O; JAJAUMA!  
Aerena/Lloyd: :::arrive home:::  
Aerena: O_O! EEE. My toilet paper…! _______  
Meru: *wave*  
II: Kon'nichiwa, otomodachii :D  
Lloyd: :| :::cuts her down:::  
Meru: ..HEY.  
II: *twirl* Hoo da! Ahh Kami-sama! Watashi no atama. Ni, ono ga, arr masu!  
Lloyd/Meru: *stare*  
Aerena: ..¬_¬ Non.  
II: JAJAUMA!  
Aerena: Kutabare!  
Meru: :O;; VULGARITY! *covers ears*  
Lloyd: *draws Dragon Buster (we give back to him ^-^;;)* SHUT UP! I didn't get dragged here to listen to you swear at each other in Japanese. I CAN TO GO TO SONY HQ FOR THAT, FOR KAMI-SAMA'S SAKE! I have to deal with that ALL THE TIME! I live near MIRANDA, for crying OUT LOUD! Do you know what that does to someone like me? I just can't take it anymore!  
Aerena: Ya' know, I'm starting to think our psychiatrist is right, and you really ARE paranoid.  
II: She said that?  
Aerena: *nod*  
II: Smart woman.  
Lloyd: _O; :::drags II away::: Where the hell is the wood chipper?  
II: NONONONO ~-~ :::bites Lloyd::: :B  
Lloyd: ;-;! :::drops II:::  
Aerena: Meru, why is my house toilet-papered?  
Meru: O.o;; *points to II* She started it.  
II: ¬_¬;; …Thanks Meru…*runs off to Aerena's barn as Lloyd and Aerena chase her with torches and pitch-forks*  
Lloyd: Aerena, just for the record, after this, I'm locking you up in your own closet.  
Aerena: ^-^;; ok.  
  
~In the barn, II is hiding in Aerena's extra stall, when Butch (one of Aerena's KARAAAZY dogs) hops up and starts barking in distress when II (his favourite person, my dog likes my friend better than me XP;;) is hidden from him in a stall.~  
II: O_O;; Butchy…Shh…XP;; SHUT UP!  
Lloyd (from outside): I hear somethin'!  
Aerena: II, if you did anything to Peggy… *kicks open barn door*  
Peggy: :D  
II: Rawr! :O :::runs outside with Butch:::  
Aerena: :::gives chase:::  
II: :::stops:::  
Aerena: *tackle*  
Butch: *licks Aerena's face*  
Aerena: Gerroff' me, DOG! Lloyd! I gots her!  
  
~Inside Aer's house, II is duck-taped to a chair, and Aerena's locked in a closet XP;; because she was ticking Lloyd off…So he kept his promise. Meru and Lloyd are interrogating II under a lamp light.  
II: o_______________________________O  
Meru: You have a BIG face :D  
Lloyd: Shh. Shut up, you. Sorry, Aerena can't be present at her OWN trial, but she started mumbling stuff about fairies that have the power to taint your soul…So, as you can see…D;; I had no choice.  
II: O.O;;  
Meru: I wonder what fairy cult she spoke of…The Magerill fairies, or the Naggereth.  
Aerena (from closet): ^O^;; Naggereth.  
II: I'm allergic to fairies.  
Lloyd: Ooh. Okay. Then, what to you propose we do to torture you and Aerena?  
II/Meru/Aerena (from closet): GRAND THEFT AUTO  
Lloyd: *blink*  
II/Meru/Aerena (from closet): Vice City! Vice City!  
Lloyd: I know I'm gonna' regret this but—*braces self*—What's that?  
Meru: :DDD;; *untying II* You steal cars, and kill things, and other stuff, and—  
II: *now free* BOOOOOOOOO—*opens Aerena's door*  
II/Meru/Aerena: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO—*run toward Aerena's family room, where they last left the PS2*—OOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
Lloyd: O.o;; Sorry I asked.  
Aerena: ^-^;; that's ok, you'll play second, then.  
Lloyd: Who's first? *braces self again*  
Aerena/II: ^O^;; MERU!  
Meru: WHEE!  
Lloyd: .O;; Ooooooh boy. Oh yeah, since when do the prisoners get to pick the punishment?  
II: *cocks head* Dunno'…Today?  
Aerena: Yah, sounds right.  
  
Author's Note: WHOOT! First chapter done! Aerena typed it, because II left it at her house. We wrote this one together. This is probably going to only be a two-parter, unless we get inspired later on. Tune in next time…XD;; yes we _are_ going to use cheat codes…  
II: Aer, you're a bakamono.  
Aerena: ;-;   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
